thesupersentaiseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Sentai Series Wiki
'Super Sentai' The Super Sentai Series (スーパー戦隊シリーズ Sūpā Sentai Shirīzu?) is the name given to the long-running Japanese superhero team genre of shows produced by Toei Co., Ltd., Toei Agency and Bandai, and aired by TV Asahi ("Super" refers to their use of mecha, and "sentai" is the Japanese word for "task force" or, literally, "fighting squadron" and was also a term used for Japanese squadrons in World War II). The shows are of the tokusatsu genre, featuring live action characters and colorful special effects, and are aimed mainly at children. This series is one of the most prominent tokusatsu productions in Japan, alongside the Ultra Series and the Kamen Rider Series, which it currently airs alongside in the Super Hero Time programming block. In the west, the Super Sentai Series are best known as the source material for the American Power Rangers franchise. 'Series overview' In every Super Sentai series, the fight between good and evil is illustrated, with the good side winning most of the time. The basic premise of the series is that a group of five (in some cases fewer) people gain special powers (magical or technological), wear colored outfits, and use advanced weapons and martial arts skills to battle powerful beings from other planets and/or dimensions threatening to take over the Earth. In most of the episodes, after the team has beaten an army of evil creatures ("grunts") and the "monster of the week", they call for huge robotic vehicles/animals ("mechas") that can combine to form one giant robot to fight an enlarged version of the monster. Sentai series with the giant robot element are specifically known as Super Sentai. While each Sentai series is set in its own reality, a number of TV and video specials feature a teaming up with previous Sentai. Following J.A.K.Q., Toei chose to work with Marvel Comics to produce the live action adaptation of Spider-Man (1978), which included the first giant robot in a Toei Superhero show. This concept was used in Toei and Marvel's project Battle Fever J (1979) and was deemed the first Super Sentai Series. The following production of Denshi Sentai Denziman was the first production solely by Toei and written by "Saburo Yatsude".The first Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Goranger , was created by Shotaro Ishinomori, creator of Kamen Rider and Cyborg 009 in 1975. He did not create any further Sentai series after his second, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, was not received well. These two series were not a part of the Super Sentai series until 1994 when Toei decided to include them with the series that followed. The term sentai is also occasionally used to describe shows with similar premises, such as Voltron, or even the magical girl team in Sailor Moon, as Naoko Takeuchi deliberately used Sentai ideas. In 2003, Sailor Moon was retold in a fashion somewhat similar to Sentai shows in the form of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. Super Sentai Series Each of the series of Super Sentai has its own unique values and motifs. Himitsu Sentai Goranger (秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー''Himitsu Sentai Gorenjā''?) :This is the debut sentai series that aired from 1975–1977. Developed by Shotaro Ishinomori, the Gorangers are a super-technology spy team that fight against a secret terrorist monster force: the Black Cross Army. At 84 episodes, it is the longest-running of all the Super Sentai titles. ;J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai (ジャッカー電撃隊''Jakkā Dengekitai''?) :This sentai series was aired in 1977. This series featured a team of cyborgs based on a playing card motif —Jack, Ace, King and Queen — later joined by another member who takes over the leadership roles. J.A.K.Q. introduced the first team cannon in the form of the Big Bomber. Due to low ratings, the series was canceled after 35 episodes - making it the shortest-running Super Sentai title. J.A.K.Q. also had a feature film that served as a crossover with Gorenger. This use of a crossover would not happen again until 1995, when it began an annual tradition for a V-Cinema release. ;Battle Fever J (バトルフィーバーJ Batoru Fībā Jei?) :This sentai series aired in 1979. This series featured an international group of characters. This series was the first to be produced by Marvel Comics after Toei and Marvel worked together on Spider-Man and featured characters resembling Captain America and Miss America. The series' motif was unusual, wherein each member represented a certain country and did a specific dance. Battle Fever J also featured the first giant robot, an idea carried over from the Spider-Man production. From then on, the series' official name came to be Super Sentai. In addition, this was the first series to feature a team cannon formed from the members' individual weapons. ;Denshi Sentai Denziman (電子戦隊デンジマン''Denshi Sentai Denjiman''?) :This sentai series aired in 1980. This was the first series completely produced by Toei. This was the first series to have a transforming giant robot and utilize an actual lens visor in the suits' helmet (unlike previous series where the visor was made of the same fiber of the helmet). This series was also the first to introduce a personal transformation device - in this case, each member wore a special ring. ;Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan (太陽戦隊サンバルカン''Taiyō Sentai San Barukan''?) :This sentai series aired in 1981. This series served as a direct sequel to Denziman, with Machiko Soga's Queen Hedrian character returning. The motif of this series is based an air, land, and sea. This series featured the first combining robot to be used, a trend that continues throughout the Super Sentai Series. This was also the first series to use a transformation bracelet - a device that would be standard in majority of the Super Sentai franchise. Sun Vulcan was the only series to have a three-member team throughout the show, and the only one to have an all-male team. ;Dai Sentai Goggle-V (大戦隊ゴーグルファイブ''Dai Sentai Gōguru Faibu''?) :This sentai series aired in 1982. The motif of this series is based on gemstones, ancient civilizations, and rhythmic gymnastics. This was also the first series to start the tradition of the main cast members shouting the team name on the opening title. ;Kagaku Sentai Dynaman (科学戦隊ダイナマン''Kagaku Sentai Dainaman''?) :This sentai series aired in 1983. This was the first series to use "spandex" costumes for the heroes and was the first series to remove the scarves from the costume (a tradition carried over from Ishinomori's Kamen Rider Series). Several episodes of Dynaman were comically dubbed into English and aired during the USA Network's 1987 Night Flight programming block. ;Choudenshi Bioman (超電子バイオマン''Chōdenshi Baioman''?) :This sentai series aired in 1984. This was the first series to feature two heroines on the team and the first to feature a helping robot to aid the heroes. The show was also the last to have a change in team members mid-season. ;Dengeki Sentai Changeman (電撃戦隊チェンジマン''Dengeki Sentai Chenjiman''?) :This sentai series aired in 1985. The motif of this series is based on legendary creatures in European traditions mixed with a military theme. Changeman revived the use of the team cannon, which became the final weapon of later Super Sentai groups. ;Choushinsei Flashman (超新星フラッシュマン''Chōshinsei Furasshuman''?) :This sentai series aired in 1986. The team members' powers come from their upbringings on planets with different environmental conditions. This was the first series to add a second giant robot for the team to fight with. ;Hikari Sentai Maskman (光戦隊マスクマン''Hikari Sentai Masukuman''?) :This sentai series aired in 1987. The motif of this series is based on martial arts and Ch'i aura powers. This series introduced the first five-piece combining robot, with an individual mecha piloted by each member of the team. The series also featured the first sixth warrior, appearing for only one episode. ;Choujuu Sentai Liveman (超獣戦隊ライブマン''Chōjū Sentai Raibuman''?) :This sentai series aired in 1988. The motif of this series is based on animals. This was the first Super Sentai series to have a female blue warrior. This series also featured the first animal-based mecha as well as the first combination of two individual robots into a single powerful robot. ;Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (高速戦隊ターボレンジャー''Kōsoku Sentai Tāborenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 1989. The motif of this series is based on automobiles. As the tenth anniversary of the Super Sentai Series (Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. were not included at this time), Turboranger featured an anniversary crossover with the previous teams. ;Chikyu Sentai Fiveman (地球戦隊ファイブマン''Chikyū Sentai Faibuman''?) :This sentai series aired in 1990. The motif of this series is based on martial arts and education, as each member poses as a school teacher. This series featured both an antagonistic team of villainous counterparts and a team power upgrade armor. The series is also the first to have the entire team consist of family siblings. ;Chōjin Sentai Jetman (鳥人戦隊ジェットマン''Chōjin Sentai Jettoman''?) :This sentai series aired in 1991. The motif of this series is based on birds, an homage to the anime and manga Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. The series was the first to feature a marriage of two members of the team. Jetman also featured the first tertiary robot that could operate on its own and a manga epilogue that introduced a new member. ;Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー''Kyōryū Sentai Jūrenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 1992. The motif of this series is based on dinosaurs (and other extinct megafauna). The series introduced both the first regular sixth team member and the first seven mecha combination. Zyuranger was later adapted into Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for American audiences, beginning the Power Rangers franchise. ;Gosei Sentai Dairanger (五星戦隊ダイレンジャー''Gosei Sentai Dairenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 1993. The motif of this series is based on Kung fu and traditional Chinese mythological creatures. ;Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (忍者戦隊カクレンジャー''Ninja Sentai Kakurenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 1994. The motif of this series is based on ninjas and one loosely based on the classic Journey to the West. The series featured the first female leader and the first five-piece secondary robot. As another anniversary series, the crossover Super Sentai World (originally released in 3D) was produced featuring characters from Fiveman, Jetman,Zyuranger, Dairanger and Kakuranger. ;Chōriki Sentai Ohranger (超力戦隊オーレンジャー''Chōriki Sentai Ōrenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 1995. The motif of this series is based on geometric shapes. Ohranger began the annual VS Series V-Cinema releases with Chōriki Sentai Ohranger vs. Kakuranger. ;Gekisou Sentai Carranger (激走戦隊カーレンジャー''Gekisō Sentai Kārenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 1996. The motif of this series is based on automobiles, serving as a parody of Turboranger and the Super Sentai Series as a whole. After the inclusion of''Gorenger'' and J.A.K.Q. as Super Sentai Series, Carranger became the twentieth anniversary series. ;Denji Sentai Megaranger (電磁戦隊メガレンジャー''Denji Sentai Megarenjā''?) :This series aired in 1997. The motif of this series is based on electronics, video gaming and space travel, with several elements of the series paying homage to Bioman. Megaranger''featured the first silver-colored hero and the evil Nejiranger team who serve as villains for an entire story arc. Mega Silver's Keitaizer marked the debut of the cell phone-based transformation device, which would be standard in many later Super Sentai titles. ;Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' (星獣戦隊ギンガマン''Seijū Sentai Gingaman''?) :This sentai series aired in 1998. The motif of this series is based on classical elements. This series featured the first two additional combining robots in addition to the primary robot used by the Gingamen. ;Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive (救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブ''Kyūkyū Sentai GōGō Faibu''?) :This sentai series aired in 1999. The motif of this series is based on emergency service. This was the first series since Jetman to only feature five heroes. Additional heroes appear in one of its V-Cinema productions. Much like Fiveman, the protagonist of this series were all siblings. ;Mirai Sentai Timeranger (未来戦隊タイムレンジャー''Mirai Sentai Taimurenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2000. The motif of this series is based on time travel (four of the five main heroes are police officers from the year 3000). This was the first series to feature the first additional hero whose costume is the same color as one of the original heroes. The direct-to-video Timeranger Special features the Timerangers taking a time-travel tour to all of the past Super Sentai timelines. ;Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャー''Hyakujū Sentai Gaorenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2001. The motif of this series is based on animals. This was the first series to utilize multiple possible mecha combinations from a planned total of one-hundred mecha (only 22 were utilized in the series run). It also began the tradition of a film adaptation as a double bill with that year's Kamen Rider Series film. Gaoranger also served as the 25th Anniversary series, featuring the Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai crossover V-Cinema release. ;Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (忍風戦隊ハリケンジャー''Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2002. The motif of this series is based on ninjutsu with elemental powers, taking elements from Kakuranger as well as Liveman. Hurricaneger features the rival Gouraiger team with insect-themed powers, the free agent Shurikenger, and a series of smaller mecha that serve as weapons for the teams' robots. ;Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャー''Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2003. The motif of this series is based on dinosaurs (as with Zyuranger). This was the first series to present an alternate transformation for one of its members (AbaRed into AbareMax), a sole evil warrior (AbareKiller), and sentient mecha that speak in the Japanese language (Zyuranger, Gingaman and Gaoranger also featured sentient mecha, but they could not speak Japanese). ;Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (特捜戦隊デカレンジャー''Tokusō Sentai Dekarenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2004. The motif of this series is based on police/detective with its heroes fighting extraterrestrial criminals. The series features the first semi-regular seventh hero (Deka Master) and three additional heroines who appear once each throughout the series: Deka Swan (episode 36), Deka Bright (episode 40), and Deka Gold (Dekaranger The Movie: Full Blast Action). This series started the tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended interacts with the red warrior of the upcoming series. ;Mahou Sentai Magiranger (魔法戦隊マジレンジャー''Mahō Sentai Majirenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2005. The motif of this series based on magic with mecha that are the heroes transformed. As with Fiveman and GoGoFive, Magiranger features an entire family of heroes: the core team are all brothers and sisters, the sixth hero marries one of the core team members, and the rarely-used seventh and eighth heroes are the parents to the core team. ;GoGo Sentai Boukenger (轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャー''GōGō Sentai Bōkenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2006. The motif of this series is based on adventure and treasure hunting. This was the first series to be filmed in high-definition. As the 30th Anniversary series, this series included the 30 Sentai Encyclopedia featurettes at the end of each episode and the GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai V-Cinema release. The Boukenger vs. Super Sentai film also introduced Aka Red, the spirit of the Super Sentai red warriors. Unlike previous series, this series featured multiple groups of loosely allied antagonists instead of one overarching antagonist group. ;Juken Sentai Gekiranger (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー''Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2007. The motif of this series is based on Chinese martial arts (eventually incorporating Muay Thai and karate in its additional warriors) theme with wild animals. Instead of robots, the mecha of Gekiranger are manifestations of the heroes' qi (気''ki''?). Gekiranger is also unique in that the story also focused on the show's two primary antagonists turned anti-heroes and introduced the first new colored hero (violet) in ten years. ;Engine Sentai Go-onger (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー''Enjin Sentai Gōonjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2008. The motif of this series is based on automobiles mixed with an ecological theme: the antagonists are seeking to pollute the Earth. It also features the first female additional hero who joins with a male additional hero, bringing the team size to seven regular members, and the first twelve-piece combining robot. As with Abaranger, the Go-onger''mecha are sentient and speak in the Japanese language. This was also the first Super Sentai series to have its theme song single reach the top-ten of the Oricon Weekly charts at #4, after selling 22,000 records in its first week of being released and the theatrical release of its VS Series entry ''Engine Sentai Go-onger vs. Gekiranger to commemorate the 15th entry of the VS Series. ;Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー''Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2009. The motif of this series is based on samurai with other aspects of Japanese culture. Like Go-onger before it, its theme song single also ranked highly on the Oricon, reaching #4 on the Daily Ranking Charts on its day of release and peaked at #6 on the weekly charts for its first week of release Shinkenger featured the first crossover with the Kamen Rider Series it aired alongside: Kamen Rider Decade. It also features the first female red warrior, introduced towards the end of the series. ;Tensou Sentai Goseiger (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー''Tensō Sentai Goseijā''?) :This sentai series aired in 2010. The motif of this series is based on angels combined with collectible card games. The series is directly tied-in with the Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O''arcade game; the protagonists use variations on the cards featured in the game to perform actions such as transforming, summoning weapons and mecha, and enacting various elemental powers. Various groups of antagonists appeared in the series, one after another, but all featured one common character. ;Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー''Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā''?) :The current series. The motif of this series is based on pirates. As the 35th anniversary series, the protagonists have access to the powers of the previous 34 Super Sentai teams.Gokaiger is unique among anniversary series in that it features prominent guest appearances by actors of the previous 34 series reprising their roles in the television series and films. Category:Browse